Artemis Fowl: The Lost Secrets
by bob115
Summary: What happens when Artemis and Holly fall in love? Espeacialy when Holly is gonna outlive Artemis by centuries. When Artemis stumbles upon a old black copy of The Book he learns of what happens when a fairy and a human unite. Major AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this part takes place during the shuttle ride from Hybras to Ireland in TLC. And words in _italics like this _are someone's thoughts. And before I forget this story acknowledges the metamorphosis( if you don't know what that is read Artemis Fowl: The Metamorphosis by NeppyMan) and there probably will be some ooc'ness**

Artemis was pondering about a thought he had found during the second time tunnel.

"_NO! I can't tell him it would be so wrong!" _

"_ But, it would feel so right." _

_"I know but, it would never work out, I'd outlive him by centuries." _Then they rematerialized on Earth.

Artemis had a pretty good idea of who's thoughts they were but, who was arguing with her? Her subconscious? Just then said person walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Holly asked while taking a seat next to Artemis in a separate room on the shuttle.

"Just thinking" he replied looking up at her.

"About what?" she asked starring at him while her subconscious was thinking "_Man he looks so handsome right now" "What the hell am I thinking?!"_ said her consuous mind.

"Something I heard, if you can call it that, in the time tunnel. It sounded like someone was arguing with their subconscious"

At this remark Holly almost jumped out of her seat thinking _"Oh, crap! He heard me!" _but, aloud she said "Who do you think it was?"

"I'm quite positive it was you Holly. In fact I would bet my life on it, and that's something I won't usually do."

"I only caught the end of it but this what **you** said "No! I can't tell him it would be so wrong!" "But, it would feel so right." "I know but, it would never work out, I'd outlive him by centuries." see? Now do you know why I know it was you?"

"Yeah it was me." Holly replied

"Were you referring to me?" Artemis asked

"Yeah" she answered. Just then suddenly Artemis leaned over and kissed Holly full on the lips. She visibly palled and stiffened for a moment but just Artemis was going to pull away and apologize for his first mistake when she embraced him and pulled him closer and returned the kiss with just as much passion. Soon they were laying on the floor making out. Commander Root was walking by on his way to the restroom when he saw Artemis on top of Holly on the floor through a small crack in between the door and the wall.

"FOWL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CAPTAIN SHORT?!" Roared Root as he bust open the door and pulled out his neutrino and took aim at Artemis.

"Commander this isn't what you think it is," said Artemis in a calm voice but, before he could finish Root roared

"FOWL WHAT I THINK THIS IS, IS THAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO RAPE CAPTAIN SHORT!"

Then Holly spoke up when Root was about to blast Artemis into unconsciousness and said "No Commander he was not trying to rape me, and he was just kissing me. In other words it was consensual."

"Holly are you telling me you and mud boy over here were making out?" Root said almost softly.

"Yes sir." Holly replied.

"Then you two are in love or something?" asked Commander Root unbelievingly.

"Yes and I'm not ashamed of it" replied Holly while taking Artemis's hand in hers.

**A/N: Alright then, that was pretty short but yeah it will be continued I'm just lazy right now and its late. And before you flame saying that "Commander Root died in bk. 4" DON'T I repeat DON'T because all will be explained in later chapters. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Words in _italics_ are still thoughts as long as they're in quotations this goes for the entire story unless otherwise stated. And before I forget I don't own arty and co.**

While Foaly was sitting in the front he over heard the commander yell "FOWL", "RAPE", and "CAPTAIN SHORT" in the same sentence and said "Oh man, I've gotta see this," and with that he set off to the back of the ship. When he arrived he saw Artemis and Holly holding hands and the commander looking dumbstruck. "Ooh, what do we have here?" he said in a voice that sounded like he was about to make a scene of something.

"What's it look like genius?" Holly said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it looks like you and mud boy here are holding hands," Foaly said while raising an eyebrow "and I also heard Fowl, rape, and Captain Short in the same sentence so, are you two going out or something?"

"Hey Holly he finally figured it out! Now give that centaur a gold star!" said Artemis in a mocking voice while clapping.

"Wow Holly, and Artemis, that seems a bit kinky don't you think?" said Foaly smiling.

"It might to some," said Artemis coolly.

"Although it isn't my place but, this little "relationship" isn't going to work. I mean Holly is going to outlive you by centuries," Foaly said to Artemis.

"Foaly I don't really care," replied Holly.

"Alright then but don't come crying to me in 80 years crying about his death," said Foaly while holding up his hands and looking down, then walked out of the room. Next Commander Root walked out of the room mumbling something unintelligible to himself.

"Artemis," said Holly.

"Yeah?" replied Artemis.

"Do you think that the council, the LEP, and general society are going to let us be together?" asked Holly with worry in her tone.

"No, I don't think so," replied Artemis.

"So what are we going to do?" Holly asked regaining her composure.

"For once, I'm not quite sure, " said Artemis while looking out the window "well it looks like we're here."

"I guess we should get going then," said Holly.

"Yeah," he said and kissed her one more time before taking her hand in his and started to walk through the ship toward the exit. When they walked past an equipment room, Holly went in and grabbed a spare Section 8 helmet and handed it to Artemis. He took it but, looked a little confused before she said.

"Its for keeping in touch its better than just audio since it has video and increased quality but, your going to have to disable its trackers, self destruct feature, the remotely controlled bouncing, and a few other things before we leave."

"OK, I'll get working on that right now," said Artemis while simultaneously taking out his mini computer tool set and opening the helmets inner workings.

"Do you carry those with you everywhere you go?" Holly asked Artemis with a smile.

"Yes actually I do," he replied "you never know when they might come in handy." After about 20 minutes Artemis had finished disabling the helmet's security, remote controlled bouncing, trackers, and its self destruct feature.

"Wow your good," said Holly as she got up off of a chair and finished watching Artemis reattach one of the helmet's outer panels.

"I know," said Artemis cockily. While getting up off of the floor and putting away his tools. "I think we should get out to the main bridge before they get suspicious and start looking for us."

"Alright but, promise me you won't try to make a super computer from the helmet's chip set again, please?" Holly asked.

"I promise," said Artemis while taking Holly's hand and kissing her.

**Beach outside of Dublin, Ireland.**

Artemis had successfully sneaked the Section 8 helmet out of the ship and was heading towards the beach house.**(A/N: Just pretend that every thing that happened at the end of the book after Artemis left the shuttle just happened)** After the phone calls were made Artemis sat down and told Butler what had happened after he jumped out of the window of Tiape**(A/N: sp on that) **101 leaving out nothing including Holly's death and them getting together. "He, he, he," chuckled Butler, "I was wondering when you two would finally admit your feelings for each other."

"How'd you know that I liked Holly and vice versa?" asked Artemis for the second time in his life confused.

"Easy, I mean even Mulch noticed it, and that's saying a lot since he's always so oblivious to these type of things. Seriously didn't you notice the way Holly looks at you sometimes? Or the awkwardness you two have when you think your alone?" replied Butler now laughing while clutching his chest.

"I guess I didn't," replied Artemis "although I will admit that I did recognize my own feelings for her during the last crisis but, I didn't think she would feel the same way about me."

"Artemis for a genius you can really be stupid sometimes," said Butler "no offense."

"None taken but, I would like you not to mention Holly and I to Minerva right now." replied Artemis.

"OK but, if you don't mind me asking, why? Asked Butler with a confused look on his face.

"Its because I think she might not be able to comprehend the whole fairy world right now and she'd probably think less of me if she knew about Holly and I." said Artemis.

"Oh," replied Butler.

"And because I need to try to think of a way to extend my lifespan so that Holly won't outlive me by several centuries," continued Artemis. Just then his parents came up to the house and entered with the twins in tow.

"Artemis is that really you?" asked Angeline Fowl in a desperate voice with teary eyes.

"Yes mother, its me." replied Artemis while standing up. Just as he stood up Artemis the First embraced him sobbing.

"Artemis we thought you were dead, after all this time. We thought that we'd never see you again!" sobbed Artemis the First.

"Timmy that's enough," said Artemis's mother in a gentle voice while grabbing Artemis the First's shoulder and pulling him away.

"Artemis," said Angeline "we really have missed you and we're sorry we every stopped believing you were alive." and with that she too, started to cry.

**A/N: and that is that. I was a little more ambicious today and made it longer it still isn't as long as it could have been but, hey we all gotta start somewhere. And Please, R&R! Its not that hard I promise! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update I've just been really lazy recently with just entering summer vaycay and all. There will be quite a bit of occ'ness if I haven't already mentioned that. Once again italics symbolize thoughts and that goes for the rest of the story. Well on with the story! And before I forget I sadly don't own Artemis, Artemis the First, Angeline, Holly, Root, Foaly, and Minerva. Although I am glad that I don't own Minerva or else I might be getting tortured to death by rabid Artemis Fowl fans. Hey i just want to let everybody know that my laptop's motherboard got fried so there won't be an update until i get some more parts off of the internet and put it back together, but don't worry my hard drive is ok!**

Artemis and his parents along with Butler went back to Fowl Manor .(A/N: Pretty sure that's a proper noun.) and surprisingly Artemis's parents didn't ask any questions about what happened yet, but Artemis knew they would be coming. In 2 hours (A/N: Really not sure if that would be an accurate flight time from France to Ireland on a private jet but whatever its just a story.) Minerva arrived at Fowl Manor. As soon as she arrived, and Butler opened the door of course, she jumped Artemis and knocked him to the floor.

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to get off of me?" Artemis asked while being bombarded with questions and being hugged so hard that the air in his lungs was pushed out. Not an easy task.

"(questions and speech too fast to understand) What? Oh yeah sorry," Minerva said while getting off of Artemis "its just that I almost didn't think you'd come back from the ti-" Artemis clamped his hand over Minerva's mouth and said.

"Minerva wouldn't you like to come up to my room with me?"

"Uh, sure, but why'd you clamp your-" Minerva said before Artemis whispered in her ear.

"Minerva my parents don't know about any of this or my other illegal ventures which the time tunnel situation also has so would you shut up until we get to my room?" Minerva nodded. After that Artemis led Minerva up to his room. "Alright, Minerva I'm going to explain all of this only once if you interrupt I will stop there and never continue OK?" Artemis said very seriously.

"Got it. I won't interrupt." Minerva replied

"Good, now I'll begin when I jumped out of tiape(A/N: sp on that. Pronounced tie pay) 101. When Holly's wings failed-"

"Tha-" Minerva interrupted then immediately covered her mouth.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be able to hold your tongue, but I will continue just this once OK?" Minerva nodded. "OK, When Holly's wings failed to hold us up in the air because they couldn't put up with the weight and the wind, I took the silver out of No.1's hand we all got sucked into limbo. When we were in the tunnel I saw some magic floating around and wondered what would happen if I tried to take some, and then took some," with that Artemis lifted up his hand and shot off few sparks of magic. Minerva was astonished and awed "We ended up in the crater of Hybras's volcano and climbed out to find an army of about 10,000 demons coming at us with crossbows and swords. We tried negotiating with them telling them that the time spell is desictegrating and that we need another magical being, Abbot or whatever his name was, to transport us all back to Earth, but Abbot refused and ordered them to attack and so on. Holly fended them off for a while with her nutreino (A/N: sp on that. Pronounced new tree no) but the eventually broke though to us because of the constant shifts in time. I had the idea to use the bomb as an energy source to power a new time tunnel. Then Qwan and No.1 started a new magical circle when Abbot stabbed Holly through the chest with a sword and she died," Minerva looked sad and surprised at the same time. "Then he killed Qwan and No.1 and almost killed me, but I shot the nutreino where he was standing before and time shifted backwards and knocked him out before he killed any of us. By now all the demons excluding Abbot, Qwan, and No.1 and most of Hybras where gone when I got the bomb to the center of the circle Holly dragged Abbot to the circle and Qwan told Holly that she was responsible for the where and that I was responsible for the when. Then we arrived at the site that Hybras previously occupied 10,000 years ago. And you know the story from there. Questions?" finished Artemis.

"So how did you meet Holly and how did the demoness have such advanced technology when the other demons were still in the stone age?" Minerva asked.

"Holly isn't a demoness, she's an elf." Artemis said while getting a little defensive for Holly.

"An elf? Artemis do you think I'm 5?" Minerva laughed.

"No Minerva Holly is an elf and I don't think your 5. In fact there is an entire colony of elves, dwarfs, sprites, pixies, centaurs, goblins, and now demons living underground. And they're far more technological advanced than us." Artemis retorted.

"uh-ha, sure Artemis forgive me if I don't believe you, but fairies? Come on if you didn't want to tell me the truth you could have at least given a good lie." Minerva said with hurt on her face.

"You want me to prove it to you?"

"Go for it."

"Alright I'll contact her right now."

"On what a magic horn?"

"No on this," said Artemis after he pulled out the stolen Section 8 helmet. Minerva was awed at its technological supremacy.

"Where did you get that?"

"Holly stole it for me."

"Why?"

"To keep in touch."

"Why? How long have you two known each other?"

"First, because were good friends actually more now and second, since I was 12."

"How'd you meet?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ah, come on Arty. Please!" Minerva said while pouting.

"No." Artemis said firmly.

"I bet you won't tell me cause its something embracing!" Minerva laughed "_That should be enough to aggravate him so he spills it_." It worked.

"Fine I kidnapped her and sold her for ransom back to her people!" That was not what Minerva was expecting.

"You what!?"

"I told you I didn't want to say, not because it was embracing but because I'm ashamed of it," Artemis said sullenly.

"It's a miracle she even talks to you! Much less wants keep in touch! Or even helped you!"

"Minerva, Holly and I have been through a lot together and she's actually my best friend and I think I rank pretty high up on her friend list."

"I really doubt that."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Artemis asked while hooking up the Section 8 helmet to a plasma computer screen.

"Hey Arty!" said Holly cheerfully "Whatcha need?"

"(something in between laughing, chuckling, snickering) Arty? Come on Artemis you let her call you Arty?"

"Yes Minerva, I do let her call me Arty, and nobody else besides her and my mother," Artemis in French and in Gnomish said "And Holly, Minerva doesn't believe that there are real fairies or that they have a whole colony underground and to me speak in Gnomish," Artemis said.

"Arty you really shouldn't of told Minerva about us, but oh well I guess I can back you up for now," Holly said to Artemis in Gnomish and in French said "And Minerva, yes there is a fairy civilization underground."

"I don't believe you and what language was that?" Minerva said to Holly.

"The fairy dialect," Holly said.

"Did you teach Artemis it?"

"No."

"Did one of your "fairy" friends teach it to him?"

"No."

"Where did he learn it then?"

"He decoded our bible and taught himself it."

"Wow, and where is this "bible"?"

"Every fairy except demons keep a copy on a gold chain around our necks," Holly said while pulling up her copy of the book "and don't even think about stealing one because they'll instantly burst into flames the moment a mud man touches it with out permission, which you won't get."

"And you gave Artemis permission because?"

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"You'd have to ask Arty."

"Artemis…" Minerva said to Artemis.

"I'm not telling because you'll just do the same thing I did." Artemis said to Minerva.

"No I won't," Minerva said defensively.

"Uh, yeah you will." Artemis said.

"Fine then," Minerva said.

"Hey Arty did you need anything else?" Holly said to Artemis in Gnomish.

"No, but could you call me back later tonight?" Artemis replied to Holly in Gnomish.

"Alright so, see ya then." Holly said in Gnomish before she cut the connection and the computer screen went black.

"Minerva,"

"Yeah?"

"You know if you tell any one of this or try to exploit the people like you did with the demons, I won't be on your side and you'll have to go up against the LEP being lead by me. And you think that what happened to your estate was bad, that was only Holly and Mulch. And you will be mind wiped."

"Mind wiped?"

"You'll forget everything about me and the people."

"OK, I won't do anything with the knowledge I got here today."

"Good"

"So now what?"

"What ever you want to do."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure- WAIT, WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. I would also like to mention that after this there won't be an update for a couple of weeks because my dog spilled some soda on my laptop and fried the motherboard and probably cpu. And I'm on my friends computer who doesn't know I'm on it and won't like it if he found out. So anyway this will be a short chapter because I can't just have a chapter of author notes so yeah I'll just merge this with the next chapter minus this stuff since I needed to get the message out. I sadly still don't own Artemis and Co.**

Holly was on her brake and was wondering why Artemis had wanted her to call him back latter, when her helmet started buzzing on the table. She put the helmet on and said "Open call." Artemis's face appeared on the display, and he looked panicked.

"Holly, HELP ME!" Artemis yelled.

"Why? What's happening?" Holly asked getting an adrenaline rush and worried.

"You won't believe this, Minerva is trying to rape me!" Artemis replied. Holly could hear Minerva saying that it isn't fair if Artemis calls for help.

"Why didn't you just call Butler?" Holly said calming down a little.

"I already did, I'm not stupid, but Minerva shot him a tranquilizing dart that looks like it could drop a couple dozen elephants!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I'll try to get a surface visa, but it may take a few hours even with me being LEP." Holly said while getting up.

"No, don't do that. Go to Mulch and tell him I'm in trouble and need your help on the surface, he should know some illegal shoot to use," said Artemis "illegal is always faster," he finished matter-of-factly.

"Alright, even though it go's against all of my morals and training." Holly said while heading to Mulch's place.

"Good, and uh, thanks." Artemis said while Minerva pulled the cord connecting the helmet to the computer out of both ends and ripping out the helmet's battery.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey really sorry about taking a few months to update, I kinda forgot about the story until now. I don't know if my original train of thought on the this chapter was preserved or not because, instead of repairing my laptop, I chose to build my own custom desktop, and as most of you know laptop ide to desktop ide generally isn't cheap so I don't have the original draft for this chapter available. And as a thought I would like to have a poll type thing in the reviews for a new title for the story, shortly after the second chapter I realized that the title for this story was really similar to TLC, and I personally hate people who copy other people's content and I'm not very good with creating titles that are good and attractive so I want your help to come up with a new title, the creator would receive credit for it of course. Oh yeah and this chapter will have the story's first swear word, Yay! And with that, on with the story!**

**Haven City, the underground.**

Holly was heading down to Mulch's hellhole of a residence to try and enlist his help to get to the surface, when the sudden realization hit her that she doesn't know where Mulch lived anymore. "D'Arvit!" she swore, "now where the hell am I supposed to find him?!" Just as a pure stroke of luck she happened to notice a dwarf shoplifting some items through a store window and when the dwarf turned around, and she got a good look at his face, she realized that it was Mulch! _What a pure stroke of luck, _she thought, and headed over the kleptomaniac dwarf and stopped him after he left the store grabbed him on his shoulder and said in a mocking tone, "You're under arrest for shoplifting!" Mulch turned around with a look of something between fear and excitement on his face, which changed immediately when he saw it was Holly.

"You really shouldn't surprise me like that," Mulch said while thinking _I must really be getting rusty at this! _"I could have blasted you half a mile with some dwarf tunnel gas!" Holly cringed at the thought.

"Well much I have a favor to ask of you," Holly began, "I need to get to the surface, quick."

"And why would this be?" Mulch inquired.

"Artemis is in trouble and needs some help very quickly." Holly stated matter of factly.

Mulch sighed, "What did little arty get himself into this time that he'd need to call up ol'Mulch?"

"Well, er… Minerva's trying to rape him." Holly said while blushing, just slightly.

Mulch burst out laughing and fell to the ground rolling and clutching his stomach, and said mid-laugh, "Holly, come on be serious, what kind of trouble is our little arty in?"

"That's it, he's about to be raped." Holly replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well since you're so concerned about Arty's chastity, I'll help you get to the surface." Mulch said while chuckling.

"Thanks Mulch, you're a life saver." Holly said.

"No need to thank ol'Mulch." He said in a way that meant he wanted some form of payment for his services.

**Fowl Manor, Ireland, half an hour later.**

When Holly and Mulch arrived at Fowl Manor, Artemis's parents had gone out with the twins to go toy shopping, and they could hear muffled screams coming from the manor. "Looks like they're having a good time in there." Mulch commented with a slight chuckle.

"Let's go," Holly said all business now.

When they arrived at the room where they heard the screams coming from, they could see through a small crack, since the door was slightly ajar, that Artemis was tied down to his bed with random bits of clothes and gagged with a sock. Holly, being the professional that she is, shielded and sucked up hers center so her frame fit through the crack in the door way, and saw Minerva come out of Artemis's private bathroom, wearing some very erotic and exposing lingerie, saying "You ready Arty?"

Artemis could see a slight shimmering haze in the bedroom and relaxed a little and violently shook his head in a very "NO! NOT IN MY LIFETIME YOU FREAKING CRAZY BITCH!" type of way.

Minerva just was about to reply when her eyes rolled back into her head and crumpled to the floor, with Holly standing behind her holding a neutrino 3000 (**A/N: I think its 3000 now after tlc, but if not eh, whatever.)**. Holly un-gagged Artemis and said "Just in time, eh?"

"Thanks Holly you're a lifesaver. Now could you untie me?" Artemis replied.

Holly untied Artemis, and Artemis gave a quick hug and Mulch snickered and said "Well it's finally happened, hell's frozen over."

"Well if that's the case, then hell got frozen over yesterday," said Holly while giving Artemis a kiss.

**A/N: There you are chapter 5. And don't forget to submit ideas for a new title in your reviews. Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter I had a mild writers block going on since I didn't remember where exactly I was going to take this chapter, but oh well. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey again sorry for the late update since I was just re-reading TLC and wanted to get all the facts right, for the most part, and peoples, you disappoint me. No new name ideas! Come on I need some help here! Anyway I finally finished making the out line of the story, Yay! I'm still ironing out all the crinkles but, you can hopefully expect faster updates now that I know what the middle of the ff is going to be about, since I already knew where I wanted to end this but didn't have an outline to get there with so I had to make it up as I went. I'm not quite sure how the beta reader thing works here on and was wondering if anybody would like to beta for me and if I could use you to bounce some ideas off of. And for those of you who haven't read or don't know where to read ****The Metamorphosis**** by neppyman I'll throw in a link, ****/s/3921533/1/ArtemisFowlTheMetamorphosis**** which is actually the part that couldn't be typed in this story, ****/s/2842656/1/ArtemisFowlTheArdaghChalice****. And on with the story I guess, oh wait I forgot to mention that I don't own any of the current characters… yet Mu ha haha ha!**

When Mulch saw Holly give Artemis a kiss, all he could manage to say was, "Woe, didn't see that coming." Artemis and Holly just laughed, when they all saw Artemis's parents come up to the door with the twins and a huge bag of what was probably toys.

"Well we'd better disapear," said Holly about to shield.

"wait Holly, could you do me a favor and get me some of the law books for haven?" Artemis asked before she shielded.

"I guess but, if you don't mind me asking, why"? Holly replied.

"I just want to check something out. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you get them here as soon as possible?" Artemis said.

"Sure I can actually stop back in, in about an hour, after I drop Mulch off at the tunnel and can call up the books on your computer, by the way I assume you have it hooked up to the fairy internet, so I guess see you in an hour." Holly said while clipping Mulch on her moon belt, coving him with cam foil, and shielding.

"It's a date," said Artemis cringing at the joke just he made. Mulch burst out laughing and saying how ironic it was before Holly hit him with her buzz baton, then flew out the window into the Irish airways.

**1 Hour Later**

Artemis was still in his room cleaning up the mess Minerva made when Holly got back. " Yikes, quite a mess eh?" Holly said as she unshielded.

"please don't say "eh" Holly, its not even a word," Artemis said.

"you know, you can be really annoying sometimes," Holly said while pouting.

"I know, that's why I do it," said Artemis while heading over to his computer. He then opened up his own custom internet browser and connected it the the fairy internet by routing his computer through Foaly's network. Next he opened up a keyboard emulator and used it to change is English keyboard to gnomish. "Alright, what site Holly?"

"hpl.gov," Holly replied.

"Haven public library?" Artemis asked as he keyed in the address.

"Yep. Not very creative, but hey, it gets the message across. Right?" Holly said as she sat down in a chair by Artemis.

"I guess," said Artemis as he waited for the page to load.

"alright now click on read books, then law, then which ever subject you want to read up on," said holly while she navigated artemis through the site. When she saw artemis click on immigration she was pretty shocked and said "Why are you reading about haven's immigration laws?"

"Just an idea I had floating around."

"And what would that idea be?"

"I just wanted to see if there was a loop hole I could exploit."

"In the immigration laws?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if, ah ha! Found it."

"What did you find?"

"Right here it says that any _magical creature_ can take residence in haven city, not just fairies."

"And what exactly does that mean for you?"

"Since I have magic, I'm technically considered a magical creature, although not a fairy. Which according to the immigration laws, I can legally become a citizen of Haven city."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, but I figured this would be as good place to end it especially since it has a real interesting cliffhanger. By the way I don't know if there would be whole law books on immigration, but for the sake of the story there is and I also don't know if the people who wrote the laws for have would have made that mistake but whatever. And just as a reminder please give a suggestion for a new title and R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, I'm really sorry about taking so long, but I just kinda lost my inspiration to write for a while. Just in case you haven't noticed, the characters in this story will be OOC! Also if there is an asterisk (*) after a word that means there will be an author not for it at the bottom. Well I don't really have much else to say here so I guess I'll get started with the chapter.**

"…" Dead silence. "Uh… Excuse me? Did you just say you can become a citizen of Haven?" Holly asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, like I said, I have magic therefore I am, technically speaking, a magical creature. Haven's laws say that any magical creature that wishes to live there, by birth right, can live there." Artemis said matter-of-factly. Artemis turned back to his computer screen reading a little bit past the first law.

Holly still in shock sat down in an empty chair next to Artemis. "Artemis I really don't think the council will approve," Holly commented absently while deep in thought about the matter.

"It doesn't matter if the council approves or not, they can't override a law because they don't particularly like who it helps. And so far there aren't any laws prohibiting humans, or mud men in this case, from actually living there, just from knowing that it exists. Which I already do, so as of now I don't see anything stopping me from becoming a citizen of Haven." Artemis explained.

"Still there's got to be some law that isn't going to let you live there, magical creature or not," Holly commented before she began running some of the immigration laws through her head.

Artemis had already after just 5 minutes finished reading all of the immigration laws for Haven and said to Holly "Nope, there are no laws that even address mud men, much less banning them from the underground. In fact I'm guessing that the idea of a mud man becoming a citizen of any of the underground cities was so absurd that no one ever bothered to put in a law to ban it, an oversight on their part."

"So are you seriously considering becoming a citizen of Haven?" Holly asked finally deciding that there weren't any laws in place to stop Artemis.

"Absolutely," Artemis started, "this way I can be closer to you so we can see each other more often, since you wouldn't need a surface visa to meet with me. Also I have a few inventions I want to make, that should supply enough gold for me to live a comfortable life."

"Alright, I won't say anything before you want me to, I don't want the council to make a new law that would stop you before your ready," Holly said with conviction.

"Thanks Holly I'll call you when I'm ready to apply for citizenship," Artemis said while pecking Holly on the cheek, "I bet this will cause quite an uproar when the media catches wind of it."

Holly just laughed, and said that she had to get going otherwise Commander Root would be wondering where she was. They said their goodbyes, and Artemis started to trawl through all of Haven's laws, upwards of 2,500 internet pages.

Holly arrived back at her apartment 5 hours after she left, and took a nice hot bath and went to sleep. The next day at the LEP base* Commander Root was in a particularly bad mood, it seems after the initial shock of Artemis and Holly's _revelation _had worn off he didn't like what she was doing. As soon as Holly walked by his office she shouted "Short! Get in here!"

Holly just sighed and walked into his office. "What do you need Commander?" Holly said.

"I'm going to give you a warning Holly, not as your Commander but as your friend," Commander Root began but was cut short by a very obnoxious beeping noise followed by the pager like device built into his desk popping up and a no name private telling him that he should turn on the news. The Commander was worried; a newly recruited private wouldn't have the guts to page him for nothing, so he turned on the news on the TV in the corner of his office. _This just in, the mud man known as Artemis Fowl has come alone into the underground saying that he was going to apply for citizenship here in Haven. He-_ Root turned off the TV, that was all he needed to hear. "We'll finish this conversation later," said Commander Root as he got up.

"Yes sir," replied Holly. Mentally she said to herself ˈWow, I didn't expect Artemis to make his move so quickly, but he does has impeccable timing.ˈ

"Captain short, your coming with me to sort this whole affair out," said Root as he motion for Holly to follow him. She did. Several minutes later they arrived where Artemis had been taken, an LEP holding cell.

"Ah, Commander Root," started Artemis, but before he could finish what he wanted to say Root interrupted him.

"Fowl, give me 3 good reasons why I shouldn't mind wipe you and send you home. You've got 10 seconds," said Commander Root slamming his hands down on the interrogation table Artemis was sitting at.

"One, I've done nothing wrong, two I'm just here to apply for citizenship, and three you do remember what happened the last time you mind wiped me, right?" Artemis replied smugly.

Root did remember, it nearly cost him his life. "Alright Fowl, you got me on that one, but your still not going to be applying for citizen ship," Commander Root said with finality.

"Actually, yes I am," contradicted Artemis.

"Uh, no you're not. Only fairies can live in Haven," said Root.

"With all due respect Commander, that is technically incorrect," Artemis said.

"And why is that, Fowl," grumbled Commander Root.

"Because, in the law books it never actually uses the word "fairy", but instead uses the words "magical creature"," said Artemis matter-of-factly.

Root didn't believe that, not that it would make a difference but paged that new private and told him to look up the immigration laws. About two minutes later the private paged Commander Root back confirming what Artemis had said. "Well either way, that little technicality of yours doesn't make an iota of difference, you're not a magical creature," Root interjected cockily with a triumphant grin plastered on his face. All Artemis did in response was to hold up an open-palmed hand and let off a few sparks of magic from the tip of his fingers. The grin instantly dropped itself from Root's face. "Ho- how did you do that?" Root asked partly in disbelief and partly in anger.

"That is not important, but rather that this means that I am a magical creature, therefore I can become a citizen of Haven by birthright," Artemis said. "Now then may I be on my way?"

Root found himself once again, in just as many days, mumbling long strings of unintelligible sentences. Holly took it upon herself to release Artemis from the shackles on his feet, and help him out of the tiny chair. "Commander Root, I would like to request a meeting with the council to argue my case," Artemis asked the Commander which seemingly shocked him out of his rambling.

"Fine, officially there's nothing I can do to stop you, so I'll have to let you meet with the council. But, you'll need an escort to take you there," the Commander looked at Holly and finished with "Holly?"

"I accept," said Holly, Root never doubted that she wouldn't.

"All right, I'll call the council and tell them that you're coming down, you do seem to have a convincing case," Root said he was finally now beginning to support Holly in her decision, he really didn't know why though.

"Perfect," commented Artemis.

"Alright, let's go mud boy," Holly commented, but it sounded more like an order. Artemis didn't comment but followed Holly as she walked through the winding halls of the LEP base towards the exit.

When they got out of the LEP building, Artemis said to her "You know you were really killing me the mud boy comments."

"Sorry about that, but as an officer I have to remain neutral and professional," Holly said "well at least when people are watching."

"Yeah, I know, but it still doesn't feel the best," said Artemis. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the council building, which happened to be only 3 blocks away from the LEP base. The walk itself was pretty uneventful until they came near the council building where a few young sprites started to throw half eaten food at Artemis, that is until Holly drew here neutrino 3000 on them. After that they quickly scattered and fled. When they got into the council building, a few guards rushed them into the court area of the building where the council was seated in the judge stands.

"We will now begin the trial**" said the head council man.

**A/N: Alright there it is. *Not too sure if it is actually called the LEP base or not. **Not too, too sure if this is the right word to use, so if you have the proper word just send me a pm and I'll change it. I am also going to put this story into a state of indefinite suspension, because with 3 stories going at once it makes it hard to churn out timely updates. But! But! This story **_**WILL **_**be continued once I finish one of my other stories. **_**And**_** as always R&R!**

**PS: I'm still looking for a more original title so any suggestions will be appreciated!**


End file.
